At the End of the Day
by Patchfire
Summary: Slightly AU, beginning in Harry's 5th year. H/D Slash, war with Voldemort, and dealing with oppressive expectations.
1. Least Expected

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. More's the pity.  
  
A/N: This is slightly AU, I suppose._  
  
_Summary: If you had told Draco Malfoy when he was fourteen that he would be, at age eighteen, leaving the wizarding world behind completely, so that he could live with his boyfriend, he would have called you crazy. If you'd told him that his boyfriend was Harry Potter, he would have had you committed to Saint Mungo's. As it was, though, it was the middle of August, his boyfriend had turned eighteen just two weeks before, and they were nearly done packing, before they were going to leave.  
  
How had this happened?  
_  
  
  
Harry! Harry, wait up! It was midway through Draco's fifth year, and he had decided to finally do something about the dreams that plagued him, waking or sleeping.  
  
Harry turned in surprise. What that _Malfoy_ who had just used his first name, who seemed genuinely... nice? Harry couldn't help but let his stomach do a tiny flip-flop of joy. His tone was guarded, but free of malice.   
  
I, um, wanted to talk to you. Privately, I mean. Draco bit his lip. Harry had rejected his friendship nearly five years earlier; why would he talk to him now?  
  
Harry nodded slowly. Okay. I have Defense Against the Dark Arts right now, but then I have some time free until dinner. Meet me near that statue of the one-eyed witch on the fourth floor. Harry mentally kicked himself as he walked away. What was he planning to do, impress his enemy by showing off the secret passage? Dumb, dumb, dumb, he mentally scolded himself, because that was _exactly _ his intention.  
  
Harry? You alright, mate? Ron asked, his tone worried. His tone was worried almost half the time now, Harry figured.   
  
What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just... forgot that I had something to do after class.  
  
Ron waggled his eyebrows. Hmm. It's not Order stuff or you'd tell us. Must be a girl! He grinned triumphantly. Ever since Hermione and Ron had started dating just before Christmas, Ron had been tireless in his attempts to find someone for Harry. In all honesty, Harry had more of a problem with that than the fact that he was occasionally left out at times.  
  
Luckily, Hermione stepped in. Stop teasing Harry, Ron. Professor Fletcher will dock points if we're late. In continuing his tradition for hiring odd DADA professors – one was Voldemort-possessed, one was insane, another a werewolf, and one a Death Eater in disguise – Dumbledore had this year retained one Mundungus Fletcher for the position, a man that Harry remembered seeing at the Quidditch World Cup last year, a man that was decidedly slightly off his rocker. One of his oddities was taking off one House point for every 17 seconds past the beginning of class that a student was late. No one was sure why 17 seconds was the magic number.  
  
Harry smiled gratefully at Hermione. She was the only one who knew even something of his secret, and likely would be the sole keeper of his secret for quite awhile longer. Harry had concluded over the previous summer that he preferred men over women, sexually, and had gone to Hermione first, knowing that she would know, if anyone would, how the wizarding world viewed gays. He knew that it was hit or miss, but still doable, in the Muggle world, but was dismayed to find it much worse in the world of magic. Hermione had explained that society generally functioned like the Muggle Greek and Roman Empires – those that could afford to often had male lovers, but they had to marry and produce heirs as well, and those lovers could never be acknowledged. Harry knew that meant that someday he would have to find someone to marry, but he refused to do that to anyone he genuinely liked, or to do it anytime soon, figuring he'd find some pretty empty-headed thing that wouldn't care what he did as long as she got money to play with, or something to that effect. Hermione had grimaced when he said that but acknowledged that it wouldn't be fair to do with someone that Harry did care about, even if it was only as a friend.  
  
What Hermione didn't know was that if Harry could choose one single person out of all of Hogwarts, based on pure physical attraction alone, it would be Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin had been less hateful so far this year as well, and Harry had to keep a tight rein on his lust at all times. What Malfoy would do with the knowledge, Harry didn't want to know.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was sitting in Charms, nervously counting down the minutes in his head. Unlike Harry, Draco was perfectly aware of the rules society had for those that were homosexual, and he had made peace with the fact that he would have to keep that side of himself hidden. That didn't mean he was adverse to seeking out a lover right now. Not that that was the primary reason he had sought out Harry, he assured himself. Chances were that Harry was far from gay. No, he needed Harry as an ally. Draco had seen what the Death Eaters truly represented over the past summer and Christmas break, and he wanted – no, needed – Harry to come with him when he went to Dumbledore and threw his lot in with the side of Light.  
  
Finally, Flitwick ceased his ramblings and let the class go. Draco made an excuse about extra work, and hastened towards the statue Harry had told him to meet at. Why there? he wondered. Must have some significance for Harry to think of it so quickly. He just hoped Harry didn't intend to stand there the whole time. If word got out that he was speaking to Harry Potter... well, Draco didn't even want to think about the consequences.   
  
There he was.   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. Might as well, he figured. In for a penny, in for a pound. He took a deep breath and tapped his wand on the statue. The statue moved aside. Hurry, get in. Draco climbed in and slid downward, and he heard Harry right behind him.  
  
What is this place? Draco asked, his voice slightly awed.  
  
It's a secret passageway, to Hogsmeade. Harry shrugged. Lumos. I had to use it during our third year.  
  
Where's it come out? And you realise that Hogsmeade is _not_ my idea of private.  
  
The cellar of Honeydukes. Harry gave Draco an amused look. Ever heard of illusion charms? Besides, Ron and Hermione, and the twins, are the only ones that know about the passageway. Hidden places at Hogwarts would be harder to come by.  
  
How'd you guess it needed to be so secret?  
  
Please. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy speaking even halfway civilly to one another would cause hell to freeze over. The school wouldn't know how to function.  
  
Draco laughed in spite of himself. That's true. There was silence for awhile. How far do we have to go?  
  
Not too much farther. They had reached the bottom of the flight of the stairs. Just up these stairs.  
  
The pair was silent as they crept out of the cellar and into the street. Harry had paused in the cellar to cast an illusion on each of them – not very complex, but good enough for an hour or two. They each got a butterbeer and sat down in the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Draco was suddenly at a loss for words. I... I don't want to become my father.  
  
A Death Eater, you mean?  
  
Yes, that, and more. I don't want to be like him. I want to help defeat You-Know-Who.  
  
Harry sipped at his butterbeer. I have to ask the obvious question. How do I – do we – know that this isn't some elaborate plot on Voldemort's part? Or your father, independent of Voldemort, for that matter?  
  
Draco shuddered. I don't know how you can say his name so calmly. Anyway, I know you don't have a reason to trust me. I'll take Veritaserum, whatever necessary. I just... I was invited' to watch some of the Death Eater festivities' over summer hols and again at Christmas and... I can't be that. Draco was pale, and shivering violently now.  
  
Without thinking, Harry put his arm around him. Hey, it's okay. They aren't the nicest people, I admit, but they can't hurt you here. He smiled halfway. For what it's worth, I believe you.  
  
Draco's eyes widened.   
  
Mm-hmm. You can't fake a reaction to the Death Eaters. At least... not around someone else who's been there.  
  
Draco was confused. What did Harry mean?  
  
I've been around them. Last year. And then... well. Let's just say I probably saw some of the same things you did. Over Christmas? The two Muggle women? And the family next door?  
  
Draco nodded, horrified and confused. How did Harry know that?  
  
Voldemort and I are... connected somehow. Let's just leave it at that.  
  
Draco nodded. He only then became aware that Harry's arm was around him, and he had snuggled deeper into the embrace. Maybe Harry wasn't a lost hope after all. He decided to take a chance and scooched even closer towards Harry, placing his hand on Harry's leg. He heard Harry's breath catch slightly, and inwardly Draco smiled.  
  
Harry's mind was racing and he felt his face turn red. So, um... he began awkwardly, do you, ah, want to talk to Dumbledore?  
  
I'd like you to come with me, if you would, Draco said softly. I thought it might would help. And... you and I are the strongest wizards in our class. We really should work together.  
  
Harry had to agree. He paid the bill and slowly removed his arm from Draco, slightly embarassed. It was a good thing they weren't recognizable, he decided. Ready to head back? We have about an hour before dinner; Dumbledore might could see us now, and we wouldn't have to make up another excuse.  
  
The blond Slytherin raised an eyebrow. Excuses? I didn't think there was a need for subterfuge in other Houses. Or a desire for it.  
  
Harry grinned wickedly. I was a toss-up between Gryffindor and Slytherin. And Ron and Hermione are always so bloody *worried* about me. They seem to think I'm going to do something crazy if I go off alone without a good reason.  
  
Draco's face betrayed his shock. Harry Potter, nearly a Slytherin? _That_ would end some House prejudice if it ever got out. He cleared his throat. You're right. We should go. See if Dumbledore's free.  
  
The unlikely pair went back through the passageway to Hogwarts, then wandered through the hallways, illusion charm still on, to the entrance to Dumbledore's office.   
  
Cadbury Creme Egg, Harry said absentmindedly to the gargoyle, leaving Draco gaping at him.   
  
  
  
Oh. It's always a sweet. That's Muggle chocolate, Cadbury is. I was just here two days ago and it's the same.  
  
Draco merely nodded. Harry made it seem like no big deal that he knew the password to the Headmaster's office. Draco had wanted it many times over the past four and a half years. Sweets! He never would have guessed.  
  
They had reached the door to Dumbledore's office. Come in, my boys, come in. I think you can safely remove the illusion now.  
  
Harry blushed, and cast the reversing charm. Sorry, sir.  
  
Not at all, not at all. Now. What brings such an unlikely pair as yourselves to my door?  
  
It's... me, sir. Draco's voice was quiet. I just asked Harry to come with me. Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise. I don't want to become a Death Eater, Draco said firmly. I can't do it and I won't. I know you'll want to use Veritaserum before you'll trust me to work with you, sir, but I don't want to be a Death Eater. And, frankly, sir, Harry and I are the strongest wizards in our year. We should be working together to train.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Yes, yes. One moment. He crossed to the fireplace and threw in some powder. Severus! If you would join me in my office please. Bring Veritaserum.  
  
At once, sir, Harry and Draco heard the oily Potions Master reply.  
  
Sir? Professor Snape is a Death Eater. My father said so, this summer. Draco was visibly shaking again.  
  
Ah. Thank you, young Draco. Why don't I meet him outside to retrieve the Veritaserum, that way he won't see you. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, and he winked at Harry. Harry stifled a laugh. Snape was Dumbledore's top spy within the Death Eaters, and Draco had just confirmed that he wasn't yet suspected – undoubtedly good news.  
  
A moment later, the door opened again, and Dumbledore came back in, dose already measured. Draco took it almost eagerly. I'm ready, sir. His voice was clear and absent of malice, unusual to Harry.  
  
Very well. Draco Malfoy, are you sincere in your desire to work against Voldemort?  
  
Yes, sir.  
  
Are you here as the result of some plot or plan, to gain inside information to be used against me, Harry, or those working against Voldemort and the Death Eaters?  
  
No, sir.  
  
Are you working for yourself, hoping to replace Voldemort?  
  
No, sir! Draco's voice was shocked, and Harry was surprised. His Slytherin traits must be the cunning and slyness, not ambition, Harry thought absently.   
  
What do you desire?  
  
Bad way to phrase that, Draco immediately thought. Boys. Ugh, no. To defeat Voldemort. To live through the war that's coming.  
  
Very well. The Veritaserum should wear off shortly, but right now we will induct you into the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix?   
  
It's a group working against Voldemort, Draco, Harry explained. Especially since the Ministry refuses to believe that he's returned. I'm a member; so're Ron, Hermione, Remus, Si– Harry closed his mouth sharply, aware he had almost revealed too much. Well. You'll see at the next meeting. He turned to Dumbledore then. Don't we need three members though, sir?  
  
Dumbledore smiled. Indeed. I took the liberty of having Severus wait outside the door.  
  
Professor Snape? But I just told you, he's a Death Eater! Draco was slightly panicky.  
  
Draco, calm down. Harry was trying to reassure him. Snape's our spy. Was before, and has been since the summer. That's why we were able to foil some of their plans.  
  
Oh. I remember Lucius ranting about some failed raids.  
  
Harry nodded encouragingly.   
  
Severus Snape entered the room at that moment. Now, Albus, really, I'm in the middle of marking papers. What is this about?  
  
We have a new member of the Order of the Phoenix, Severus, the older wizard said gently, pointing behind Snape.  
  
Snape whirled around, and his eyes widened in surprise.   
  
Hello, Professor. Don't worry, I was shocked to find out it was okay to have you in here.  
  
Snape's lips curled into a sneer. While he was more civil outside of class, he still didn't care for Harry, for the simple reason that he was James Potter's son. What are you doing here?  
  
I asked him to be here, Draco cut in. Now, what do we have to do?  
  
It was ten minutes later when Harry and Draco separated outside the headmaster's office. I'll see you next Tuesday, then, for the meeting. If you like, we can meet early, and I can introduce you to a few people.  
  
Draco smiled. Harry was volunteering to be nice to him? Sure, that sounds great. And, uh, don't mention me to Granger or Weasley yet?  
  
Harry smirked. Don't worry, I wouldn't want to miss the looks on their faces for the world. By the way... um... did you mean what you said? About boys?  
  
Draco flushed. Um... yeah... but...  
  
It's okay, Harry said hurriedly. It's just nice to know there's someone else out there. With that, he turned and strode away, leaving Draco staring at his back in disbelief.  
  
  
  



	2. The Order Will Come To Order...

_A/N: Hmm. What to say. Re-reading this (I've had it written for a bit), I think Harry's acting pretty OOC, altogether. Ah well, it's not slightly AU for nothing. Not to mention Harry and Draco are putting the past behind them too easily. Oh well, the beginning is really just to set up the fun part later on – the slash!!  
  
_  
  
Harry smirked to himself the next Tuesday. Dinner was nearly over, and he was meeting up with Draco in just fifteen minutes. Ron and Hermione planned to go to their favorite snogging spot for the remaining thirty minutes before the meeting started, leaving Harry convienently free. Well, I'll see you two at the meeting. Password's the same still.  
  
Harry got up and left the room, catching Draco's eye just as passed through the door. Draco smiled inwardly. Time to go, he thought. Who cares if I'm bloody early. I have to find this bloody room, anyway.  
  
A few moments later, Draco approached the raven-haired boy who stood outside the room that Dumbledore had told him of. This is it?  
  
This is it, Harry grinned. I think my godfathers are already in there, plus a few others, if you're ready.  
  
  
  
Harry nodded. I think they're the only two openly gay wizards in Britain. Considering one's a werewolf and one's a convicted murderer, though, it doesn't exactly cause a big stir in the larger society.  
  
  
  
Oh, he didn't do it. Wormtail framed him – surely you've heard of Wormtail – but everyone _thinks _ it was him, so... Harry opened the door and walked in, Draco trailing curiously behind him. Sirius! Remus! He crossed the floor and embraced the pair. How's it going? Remus, you alright? The full moon had been just a few days before, and Harry, like his father before him, kept track of the moon phases scrupulously.   
  
Hello, Harry. Yes, I'm feeling fine. Dumbledore hinted that you brought us a new member?  
  
Harry snorted. Nah, he came to me, actually. Hang on. He looked behind him. Draco! C'mere. Draco startled, then walked towards Harry. Draco, these are my godfathers. You remember Professor Lupin? Draco nodded.  
  
Call me Remus.  
  
And this is Sirius. Sirius, Remus, this is Draco Malfoy. Harry bit back a laugh at the looks on their faces. Okay, Sirius, Remus, he's passed the test, even if he is a Malfoy. Draco, Sirius is innocent. I promise. He smiled as each of the three took small sighs of relief.  
  
Well, Harry, you certainly know how to surprise people, Sirius finally said. Although I wonder what the Weasleys are going to say.  
  
Oh, are they all coming tonight? I didn't know Fred and George had been inducted yet.  
  
A couple of days ago.  
  
Well... this should be fun. Especially when they realise you two were part of the Marauders as well.  
  
Draco looked at Harry blankly. The Marauders?  
  
Long story. I'll try to explain it to you sometime. Sirius, Remus, my dad, and the bastard played a lot of pranks when they were here, called themselves the Marauders. They're practically the twins' idols.  
  
Draco snorted. That's funny. So where'd your Slytherin side come from if your dad was so Gryffindor?  
  
Harry shrugged. Who knows? C'mon, let me to introduce you to a few more people before the invasion of the redheads. He smiled, and Draco returned the smile.  
  
Did you, ah, mean what you said, the other day? About liking...? Draco whispered as they walked around the large table in the room.  
  
Mm-hmm. Oddly enough, I've never even told those two. Hermione knows, that's it. Once she told me what it was like for us in the wizarding world... I almost wished I was Muggle.  
  
Draco was clearly shocked.  
  
Because they can be open about it. Have committment ceremonies. They're pushing for marriage to be legalized. Even adopt kids.  
  
Draco's eyes widened, but he said nothing, as they had reached Arabella Figg and some others, and Harry was introducing him.  
  
It was a few moments later when the non-Hogwarts attending Weasleys entered the room. Mrs. Weasley called out, hurrying over to give Harry one of her large, lung-crushing hugs. How are you, dear?  
  
Just fine, Mrs. Weasley. Hello, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy.  
  
Hello, Harry, Mr. Weasley smiled wearily, and the other three shook his hand.   
  
I hear we have a new member that you were allowed to assist in the induction ceremony of, Percy addressed Harry, some of his pomposity rising to the forefront.  
  
Yes, I did, Harry smiled. Draco, you remember Percy. Percy, you remember Draco Malfoy?  
  
Percy stared at Harry like he had suddenly used an Unforgivable, and the rest of the Weasleys had similiar expressions.  
  
Harry, you enjoy startling people too much, Draco griped. I know I'm a Malfoy, but am I that startling?  
  
Harry snorted. Er, yes, Draco you are. C'mon, we've got to sit down. He turned back to the Weasleys. I expect Ron and Hermione'll be late. And Fred and George will probably be here right about... The door swung open. Harry finished with a chuckle.  
  
the twins chorused together.   
  
Hi Mum, Dad, Bill–  
  
–Charlie, Perce!  
  
Then they turned and saw Harry. Harry! How are you? The twins had been especially friendly with Harry since he was their first (and, so far, only) investor in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  
  
Harry grinned. Just fine. I want to introduce you to a couple of people before we start though.  
  
The twins raised their eyebrows, then spotted Draco. Fred exclaimed. Are _you_ a member too?  
  
Draco smiled. That's the nicest reaction I've gotten, aside from Harry's. Yes, I am.  
  
Excellent! We need more people. Now who are we supposed to meet, Harry? George asked.  
  
Harry smiled. Hang on. Remus, can you and that big lug I call my godfather come over here? he called, grinning mischievously.  
  
Remus smiled as well and walked over, Sirius trailing a bit behind. People still tended to think of him as a cold-blooded killer until they heard the full story. What is it, Harry? he asked, although his twinkling eyes indicated he already knew.  
  
Well. Fred, George, you remember Professor Lupin? The twins nodded. I thought you might like to know what his nickname was when he was at Hogwarts. He paused. Moony, the twins idolize you guys you know.  
  
Fred and George exclaimed together, bowing low in front of the werewolf, who grinned.  
  
That's me. And this is Padfoot, he indicated Sirius, who grinned.  
  
Ah, the infamous Weasley twins. My godson's told me alot about your exploits. Oh — I'm innocent, by the way.  
  
The twins were puzzled. Godson? Innocent? What?  
  
Harry laughed. Sirius, you're confusing them. They don't recognise you, and they didn't hear me call you my godfather just a minute ago.  
  
Fred stared at Harry. _Padfoot_ is your godfather, Harry? That's... that's bloody brilliant!  
  
frowned George, what did you call him, Harry?  
  
Sirius. Sirius Black. Sirius offered a lopsided grin. Trust me, I'm innocent. Although I would like to kill Wormtail.  
  
Okay, hang on. You people are confusing me. What'd Wormtail do?  
  
spat out Sirius and Harry together. Bloody bastard rat bloody betrayed my parents, Harry continued. And bloody framed me, Sirius added. Bloody Wormtail.  
  
There was silence for a moment. Wait! What about Prongs? George asked, then was immediately sorry when he saw the slight looks of pain cross three faces in front of him. Shit, what'd I say?  
  
Harry shook his head. Not your fault, George. Prongs was my dad.  
  
Fred said quietly.   
  
I think it's time to sit down, Draco tactfully said as the silence grew long.   
  
Harry sat down beside Draco, opposite the two empty seats where Ron and Hermione usually sat. I think Ron and Hermione must've lost track of time, he joked to Draco.   
  
Doesn't that get annoying? Draco asked. Your two best friends, I mean, just up and leaving you out?  
  
Nah. I have Quidditch and they don't, Ron and I do some things that Hermione doesn't, and since I switched to Arithmancy, I have that with Hermione. As you know. And we still do things with all three of us. It's really worked out better than I thought it would, aside from Ron wanting to set me up on dates. A grimace crossed his face briefly.  
  
You'll have to, eventually, Draco whispered. Even just for show.  
  
I know, Harry sighed. But I'm not going to until I have to, and it's going to be some empty-headed, flighty thing that I don't feel guilty about paying off, he whispered back.  
  
Draco bit back a laugh. Sounds like me. Except I already know her name.  
  
  
  
Draco snorted.   
  
Harry nodded.   
  
That is, assuming she doesn't go dark like her dad.  
  
Further conversation was cut off as Dumbledore rose to begin the meeting, and the doors burst open, revealing two out-of-breath students. Harry couldn't help but snicker. Ron looked like he had lip gloss on, and Hermione's neck was decorated with a small but bright hickey. Ah. Thank you for joining us, Dumbledore smiled, but Mrs. Weasley was giving her youngest son a hard glare, and Hermione was blushing at the snickers that arose from the corner where Sirius and Remus were.   
  
Go Ron! Harry heard his godfather whisper encouragingly, and the whole table, minus Mrs. Weasley erupted in laughter, causing both Ron and Hermione to go scarlet. Eventually the laughter died down and the pair took their seats, still looking down. Harry laughed to himself. They still hadn't noticed Draco.  
  
We have three new members with us tonight, Dumbledore said pleasantly. Fred and George Weasley were inducted this week, with myself, Professor McGonagall, and their brother Ron present. We had another induction earlier in the week, at which I, Severus, and Harry Potter were present, that of Draco Malfoy. That brought Ron's head up sharply as he stared across the table, horrified. Draco couldn't resist, and waved, smiling slightly, at which point Ron glared at him. Hermione put her hand on his arm and whispered quietly in his ear, while Harry poked Draco in the side.  
  
he hissed. You're gonna have to get along with him, remember?  
  
Draco winced.   
  
Although it can't be worse than Snape and Sirius, Harry added thoughtfully.  
  
Now that we have our new members introduced, we'll have any important reports, Dumbledore continued, as if no interruption had taken place.  
  
Snape stood first. I have a list of potential striking points for the next five raids. I forwarded them to Arthur – he nodded towards Mr. Weasley – immediately, so that defenses could be reinforced.  
  
Excellent. Arthur?  
  
We reinforced the wards and placed all the locations on surveillance, with Aurors in wait nearby. One attack was foiled last night by a sharp-sighted Oliver Wood. Oliver had given up his Quidditch career to train as an Auror over the summer, and was rising quickly through the ranks; his approach to discipline that won Quidditch games carried over nicely in leading Auror teams. The others are still being watched. Also, Fudge is searching to find out who, exactly, is continuing to direct the Aurors and other Ministry resources, so we have to rotate duties more often.  
  
The others nodded in understanding. Cornelius Fudge still refused to believe that Voldemort had returned.  
  
  
  
I've spoken with some of the Hit Wizards, as well as Mad-Eye and Mundungus here. We almost have a force ready to take over Azkaban. Half of it is already in place, and the necessary changes have been made to the doors, as well as the wards. They're keyed not to allow magic within any cell. Sirius had been put in charge of putting together a plan for Azkaban that would hold when Voldemort recalled the Dementors to him, as he was expected to do. Harry worried that the memories would be too much for his godfather, but Remus had told him privately that the job had been therpeutic for the animagus.  
  
Dumbledore nodded gravely. Any other reports?   
  
Harry looked at Charlie Weasley, and they both stood. Unbeknownst to anyone else but Dumbledore, they were working on a plan to utilize the dragons, and flying skills, to their best advantage. The others looked startled. Sir, we've gotten committments from all the dragon trainers and their dragons in Romania. They're working on formations based on Muggle fantasy literature, believe it or not.  
  
Muggle literature? Dumbledore was intrigued.  
  
My idea, sir, Harry grinned. _The Dragonriders of Pern_ series. I've mentioned transferring the flying skills to dragons to the rest of the Gryffindor team, as well as the Ravenclaws. You'll want to interview them before it goes much farther. Dumbledore nodded; Harry wanted to make sure the older wizard knew that he hadn't said much more than that so far. Some of the new formations we've been flying in practise, though, should be viable. Thanks for the idea, Charlie.  
  
Not a problem. He smiled at his younger brothers, who were gaping. Harry told me that you two were wondering about the new plays, Fred, George. The pair nodded. We're trying to make the two skills – riding a dragon and flying a broom – close to interchangable. The others around the table nodded in understanding as the two sat.  
  
Thank you both. Now. Draco, do you have anything?  
  
Draco blanched slightly, and rose. I don't know how long Lucius will keep telling me things. Certainly not after I refuse to go home at Easter. But. I do know that he's mentioned a rather large event in passing several times, and I think it's planned for early spring. Also, I know for a fact that they don't suspect Professor Snape.  
  
There were some grins around the table at that announcement, although not on the Potions Master's face. Capital, my boy! exclaimed Dumbledore. Now, down to the plans for the defenses around Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley!  
  
The remainder of the meeting was spent in heated discussion about the nature of the wards and other safeguards that could be put up around those two key areas. By the end of the meeting, Harry could barely keep his eyes open, and he could tell Draco was both awed and exhausted. Pretty small, considering the scope and magnitude, isn't it? he whispered to the other boy.  
  
Draco smiled slightly. Yeah. I mean, we're the ones that have to save the world, and all we are is this.  
  
Well, we do have other allies. Some members never come to meetings, because it would compromise operations within the Ministry. And there are others that aren't full members, but we can trust them to carry out orders. Altogether, it ups our numbers considerably. Still, most of the wizarding world doesn't quite believe that Voldemort's back yet.  
  
A few moments later, Sirius and Remus approached Harry. We've got to leave now, Harry. I doubt we'll be here next week; the traveling is getting more dangerous. Harry nodded in understanding. We'll owl you, okay? Take care, kiddo.  
  
The pair left, and Harry turned to Draco, then looked around the room. I think we can leave now, if you want. The other boy nodded sleepily and the pair was headed for the door when Dumbledore stopped them. Just a minute, boys. Draco, you were correct when you stated that you and Harry were the strongest wizards in your class. Professor Fletcher and myself will be doing extra training with the two of you each Monday and Thursday evening, and you will be expected to find time to meet with one another to practise as well. Draco, I know that will be more difficult for you, but do try to conceal your involvement with us for awhile longer; I'm working on something so that your father won't have the power to remove you from Hogwarts.  
  
Thank you, sir, Draco nodded his understanding.  
  
Where should we meet you, sir? Harry asked.  
  
This room will be fine. Go on, then. It's late. If you run into Filch, just give him this. Two excuse slips appeared in his hand, and he handed each boy one.   
  
'Night, Draco, Harry yawned as that split up.  
  
'Night, Harry.


	3. Lily Tower

_A/N: Last of the set-up. Then we'll be jumping forward in time, I think. I embarassed Ron and Hermione yet again in this fic; it's surprisingly easy to do, heh heh.  
  
_  
  
As the remainder of their fifth year passed, Harry and Draco became proficient at working together as a team, and they provided excellent dueling practise with one another. It was just a few weeks before the end of term, right before the start of O.W.L.s, when Harry found himself summoned to Dumbledore's office one morning. He wasn't surprised to see Draco standing there as well. Good morning, he said pleasantly. The two boys had become friends, and each was secretly hoping for more, but was afraid to make the first move. Still, not many people in the school even knew the two were friends, and they worked hard to keep appearances up in public, mainly so Draco wouldn't have any difficulties in his House.  
  
Good morning, Harry. I suppose this is about the summer.  
  
Harry started. He hadn't thought about the summer at all; actually, he had deliberately not thought about the upcoming two months of holiday. I suppose so. To be honest, I don't think about the summer unless I have to.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing as they made their way into Dumbledore's study. Ah, Harry, Draco, my boys, come in. Sit, sit. I have things to discuss with you. Tea? The boys shook their heads as the Headmaster fixed himself a cup. Now. Draco, I'm sure you're aware that you cannot go home over the summer break. Draco nodded his agreement. Harry, while you could go back to your aunt and uncle, I suspect that you would rather spend your summer elsewhere.  
  
Are all the Muggle prisons full? Because that might actually be preferable. They might feed me regularly, Harry offered, and Draco stared. He had never heard such venom in the Gryffindor's voice before.  
  
I'll take that as a yes, Dumbledore said mildly, slightly taken aback. Very well then. In the fall, we're going to be considering slightly different sleeping arrangements for approximately ten students, you two included. I'd like to offer you the chance to stay here this summer, as I will offer the others, to get a jump start on next year, as well as engage in heavy training, which will not have to be hidden. The rooming arrangements would start at the end of term and will last through your seventh year or the end of the war, whichever comes last.  
  
Whichever come last, sir? Harry's voice was strained. You mean that we're going to turn Hogwarts into a barracks of sorts, sir?  
  
Dumbledore sighed. I'm afraid so, my child, at least somewhat. Now. Your new rooms are in the North-northwest Tower, and the password is Snuffles. Harry grinned. There is a common room with five two-person rooms off of it. You two will be joined by Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Mandy Brocklehurst, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Susan Bones. The ten of you will have a meeting next week, assuming all are agreed.  
  
I'm the only Slytherin, Draco stated dully as the pair left Dumbledore's office.   
  
Yes, well, there's an uneven number of girls as well, so I suspect Dumbledore was hinting at Hermione sharing with Ron. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws will undoubtedly pair off by gender, and Seamus and Dean are practically inseparable, leaving you with me in a room. Harry frowned. But I'm not going to say anything, I want to see if the rest of them can work that all out. Not to mention the fact that I think it's rather sad. Your House could indeed yield more than just you, but Dumbledore refuses to trust.  
  
Did Harry Potter just say something deragatory about Albus Dumbledore? I'm going to faint! Draco declared.  
  
Hush, Draco. Yes, I did. He has a habit of sticking to old habits. Simply because your father's generation went Dark does not mean that your generation will. Witness your membership in the Order.  
  
Draco frowned. So you're saying I should be recruiting?  
  
I didn't say anything, Draco, Harry said as he smiled slyly. You did.  
  
With that, Harry walked in the opposite direction, back towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
  
  
A week later, the ten students had assembled in their new common room. All but Ron and Hermione were shocked to see Harry and Draco enter together, and Ron still scowled about it. All ten had accepted the offer to stay the summer and train.   
  
Justin spoke up, I suppose we should figure out who's rooming with who, at least before summer begins.  
  
Susan and I are going to share a room, Mandy spoke up quickly. Harry frowned. Were they that afraid of sharing a room with Hermione? Then he remembered that the number of girls was uneven. Probably afraid of having to sleep on the couch in the common room, he decided.  
  
Well, in a largely unanticipated move, Dean and I are going to share as well, Seamus quipped, earning an appreciative laugh.  
  
Justin, want to share? Terry asked, and when Justin assented, it left the room looking at the other four – and specifically at Ron and Hermione. Harry grinned.  
  
Well, well, well. Harry couldn't resist the comment, and Draco sniggered.  
  
Ron blushed furiously. Um... how're we going to do this?  
  
Harry laughed. Look in the last door. Ron got up, curious, and the other nine trailed after him. He opened the door, peeked in, and then shut the door behind him as he whirled around to face the others and prevent them from looking in. His face was scarlet.   
  
No. I mean, yes. I mean, Dumbledore did that?  
  
On purpose, I think, confirmed Harry.  
  
The others were puzzled, although Hermione was beginning to get an idea. Harry turned to Draco casually then. So, we're sharing then.  
  
You said as much last week.  
  
Yes, but it was more fun to do it this way.  
  
  
  
The others just stared as the Gryffindor and the Slytherin, enemies for so long, sauntered back over to the fire and sat beside each other on the couch. How long before Ron recovers?  
  
drawled Draco, earning a laugh from Harry and an indignant from Ron, who was still refusing to let anyone look in the room. There were the sounds of a scuffle and an outraged cry before Hermione came stalking over.  
  
Harry Potter! You *knew* that that was there?  
  
Harry shrugged. I - yes. I don't know why you're complaining, it's not like the other eight of us are going to tell anyone. And otherwise, there would be two unhappy roommates alternating nights that they could actually sleep. He smiled as Hermione spluttered her outrage.   
  
What _is_ in that room, Harry? Draco finally asked. He thought he knew, but...  
  
Harry smirked. A bed.  
  
Susan asked.   
  
Look in your rooms. They did so.  
  
Two beds, one each. And? Terry asked.  
  
Ron and Hermione's room has _A_ Bed. One. Singular. Need I spell it out further? Harry said, a smile on his face as his two best friends turned crimson again and the other six giggled at their discomfort.  
  
Ah. Let's name the tower, shall we? North-northwestern is a mouthful, Mandy suggested.  
  
Good idea, Draco seconded. He was determined to win them over. Any suggestions?  
  
Maybe name it after a flower or plant or creature? It's not to take the place of our Houses, after all, Terry suggested.  
  
Ooh, good idea, Susan agreed. What's everyone's favorite flower? Mine's a rose.  
  
Justin shrugged. I like lilies, myself.  
  
Ron looked quickly at Harry, who had blanched white. No one else besides he and Draco had noticed, and both of them moved unobtrusively towards him. Draco, meanwhile, was trying to figure out what was wrong with lilies.  
  
Me too, Mandy said as she smiled. What about you, Terry?  
  
Roses or lilies either one are nice. Seamus?  
  
Seamus wrinkled his nose. Not roses.  
  
I like lilies also, Dean put in.  
  
said Susan. Unless the four of you all put in for roses, I think Lily Tower it will be.  
  
At that, Harry got up and practically ran into the nearest bedroom, as Hermione gasped. Oh, god, I didn't think.  
  
Ron and Draco just looked at each other. I'd better explain, Ron said. You check on him.  
  
Draco nodded. Alright, but you'll have to explain to me later.  
  
What the bloody hell just happened? Seamus asked.  
  
His mum, Ron said softly. His mum's name was Lily. I think it was just a bit too much for him.  
  
The others paled. Oh, no, whimpered Susan. I'm so sorry.  
  
Don't worry about it, Harry's voice came from behind them. I just wasn't... prepared to handle it. It's really very lovely, and appropriate, I just wasn't expecting it is all.  
  
Sorry, mate, Ron said, looking up.  
  
Harry smiled inwardly at the puzzled looks on everyone else's face, trying to figure out what exactly Ron had apologized for. Harry was lucky to have Ron as a friend, even though there were things he felt he couldn't tell him.  
  
Ron asked tenatively. Do we need to tell them about the, uh, origin of the password?  
  
Harry thought. I think so. I know Remus'll be helping out with lessons, so he should be here.  
  
Why're they always together? Ron asked. Harry had never mentioned his godfathers' lifestyle' to his pureblooded best friend, knowing that his attitudes were likely to be unfavorable, something Hermione had agreed on. Harry wasn't sure how to respond, but Draco beat him to it.  
  
Ron, you may not be as smart as your girlfriend, but I thought you had *some* intelligence. They're always together because they're _together_.  
  
Ron was silent, digesting the news, as the others caught on that they were talking about someone named Remus and his boyfriend.  
  
Harry said dryly. Let's continue on then, shall we? Ron, Hermione, and Draco know the story already, but the other six of you need to hear it. There's a man who goes by Wormtail that is one of Voldemort's most trusted lackeys. He's an illegal Animagus that takes the form of a rat missing a toe. He faked his death years ago, framing an innocent man and taking refuge with a wizarding family who was unaware of his true nature before he escaped and rejoined Voldemort on the last day of exams, third year. Harry's voice was hard and quiet.  
  
His real name is Peter Pettigrew, and he was once a Marauder. The Marauders were four best friends who played pranks, roamed the school, and three of them became illegal Animagi so they could accompany the fourth, a werewolf, on nights of the full moon. Wormtail, the rat, Peter Pettigrew. Moony, the werewolf, our old professor, Remus Lupin. Prongs. My father, James Potter. And Padfoot, my godfather, the man framed by Wormtail. Harry sighed heavily. Sirius Black.  
  
The others stared. So Sirius Black is _innocent_? Seamus asked incredulously.  
  
Harry nodded. Yes. Ask Dumbledore if you like. But since Fudge can't consider that Voldemort has returned, he certainly won't consider that an innocent man was wrongfully convicted and imprisoned. Harry smiled sadly. I suggest we all go back to our Houses tonight, and we'll be back here in just over a week. The others nodded, and everyone said their goodbyes and headed to bed.  
  
  
  
Indeed, the day that the other students left Hogwarts found the ten lugging their trunks up to Lily Tower and settling in. Harry and Draco sat on their respective beds, facing each other.   
  
So. We're going to be rooming together from here on out. I never thought that would happen, Draco finally said.  
  
Harry grinned slightly. Me neither, to be honest. But, well, it's not as bad as it could have been. I mean, what if you had to room with Ron or Hermione? Every other night, you'd be woken up from the, ah, noise. Trust me, he grimaced. They don't always remember to use a good silencing charm. Which is why I intend to put a selective one on their room every single night, so that they can hear us, but we can't hear them.  
  
Draco laughed. That's probably a good thing, then. That way they'll be the only ones tired the next day.  
  
Harry smiled slyly. I suppose so. Who knows what enforced quarters will do to the rest of us, though?  
  
Draco just stared. Was Harry suggesting...? Surely not. Not that Draco wouldn't be interested, because he would, but... Draco took a deep breath. Harry, what are you saying?  
  
Harry just cocked an eyebrow at Draco and grinned. You know very well what I'm saying. It's up to you as to what you want to do with what I'm saying. Now, I have to take a shower. With that, Harry got up and walked slowly away. If Draco didn't pick up on his hints, well, then that was that. If he did, well, then Harry was really going to appreciate the new rooming assignments.  
  
Draco's breath caught. Did he just invite me to shower with him? I think he did. I really think he did! Draco stood up quickly and locked the door before shedding his clothes and following Harry into the bathroom. The room was already steamy with heat and Draco could just barely make out Harry's form behind the shower curtain. Quietly, Draco drew the curtain back and stepped in, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Harry's lean torso.   
  
Harry leaned back into the embrace. I hoped you'd join me. Then Harry turned around, and no words were spoken for a long time.  



	4. War's End, Life's Beginning

_A/N: Gets more AU, here, with the balls, expectations, etc. Thanks to my two reviewers. :-) This gets really fun later... _  
  
  
It was spring, 1998. Nearly two years had passed since the spring when Harry and Draco had first become friends, and it had been almost as long since that summer day when they first became lovers. They had told no one of their relationship, not even Hermione or Harry's godfathers. Knowing each other well, they were nearly unbeatable as a team in the war against Voldemort.  
  
There had been heavy losses, but the day before, Harry and Draco had, together, defeated Voldemort, and the last of the Death Eaters were rounded up. Cornelius Fudge was dead, and Arthur Weasley was Acting Minister of Magic until he could officially take office. Among the dead were Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid, Percy Weasley, and Draco's mother, Narcissa. She had tried her hardest to keep herself out of the war, and in the end had suffered all the greater for it. Draco didn't mourn his father, rotting in Azkaban, but he woke up some nights crying for his mother, and Harry held him tightly.  
  
They were returning to Hogwarts. They would return to their old barracks once more, even if only seven of the ten remained. They had lost Terry, Susan, and Dean. Harry wasn't sure that Seamus would get over his best friend's death easily; it had been only a month earlier, and there were times when Harry had suspected that Seamus and Dean shared the same kind of friendship that he and Draco did. Harry was thankful that he hadn't lost Draco.  
  
The seven Apparated to just outside the Hogwarts entrance, and walked wearily up the road. There was a huge crowd waiting for them. Professor McGonagall stood in front of it. Despite everything, despite the war, the seven had, along with all the other student-soldiers, continued their studies in their core subjects, and would take their remaining N.E.W.T.s in just a few short weeks. Luckily they had been able to take some, such as History of Magic, early, so their load was somewhat reduced.  
  
Professor McGonagall, now the Headmistress of Hogwarts, stepped forward. Welcome home, she said softly. They want to have a celebration, but I have insisted that it be pushed back until tomorrow, and then only a small one. The large one will wait until after you have taken your N.E.W.T.s.  
  
Harry could only nod wearily as she led them through the cheering throng to the Hogwarts entrance. The seven went directly towards the hall, where dinner was just being served, and sat down heavily at the nearest table with seven seats all together. Harry didn't notice until halfway through his meal that they were all sitting at the Slytherin table.  
  
The Slytherins had been especially hard-hit by the war. Draco had, during their sixth year, quietly brought in almost half of his house to fight against Voldemort, but the other half just as tenaciously had gone to fight with Voldemort, and there were only a few Slytherins older than fourth year remaining. Many of the fighters had been captured and killed by Voldemort for working as spies, using their Slytherin cunning for the Light.   
  
Dinner was nearly over when the group was approached once more, this time by Professor Snape. Tortured within inches of losing his life when his role as a spy had been found out, the Potions Master had ultimately lost all use of his left leg, and had to use a crutch. His attitude had also improved somewhat. Hello, residents of Lily Tower, he said softly. We're all glad to have you home. Tomorrow, I will meet with you in your common room about your schoolwork. Snape had taken over the role of Deputy Headmaster with Professor McGonagall's ascension.   
  
The seven nodded, and then stood up to go to bed. It had been nearly two months since they had been at Hogwarts; most of the intervening nights had been spent awake, sleep taken in stolen bits, watches constantly rotating. Harry could hardly remember what it felt like to sleep in a real bed, much less to be clean, or to have the night to pleasure Draco, and have the favor returned. Harry desperately wanted a shower above almost everything else.  
  
The seven entered their tower, the password changed just before they arrived to The word seemed hollow as Harry watched Justin, Mandy, and Seamus return to their rooms alone. Ron was barely holding Hermione up as they stumbled to their room, and, left alone, Harry took Draco's hand and led him directly to their bathroom. I think it's time to shower, love. Harry's voice was quiet. Showering would take quite awhile. Both had layers of grime caked on, and both had hair flowing to their shoulders, since barbers were hard to come by when out in the wilderness.  
  
The two boys – no, men, for they had seen and done things that no mere child should have to handle – were silent as they each washed the other, and then dried each other off. It was over an hour later when they pushed their beds together and laid down, snuggled in each others arms. Each was strangely more afraid of this brave new world' they had created than the war-torn one that was all they could seem to remember. With those thoughts in mind, the sun had not even set before all the residents of Lily Tower were fast asleep.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up confused the next morning. He heard a rustling noise, and had sat up, his wand clutched, ready to hex whomever it was when he realised it was merely a house elf, stoking the fire.  
  
Harry Potter, sir!  
  
Harry croaked, his throat dry. Is that you?  
  
Yes, I is being Dobby, Harry Potter sir! And that is young Master Malfoy! The two heroes of the wizarding world!  
  
The commotion had woken Draco up. Harry? What's going on?  
  
It's just Dobby, love. I think it's nearly morning. Go back to sleep.  
  
No, it's okay, Draco shook his head, irritated with the hair that was trying to snake into his mouth. I'm awake. We can't catch up on all our sleep in one night.  
  
Harry nodded, realising the truth of his words. Well, I suppose we might as well get dressed then, and wait for Snape to come up. We still have to take our N.E.W.T.s, he groaned.  
  
Draco frowned. Not that any of us would have difficulty finding a position, N.E.W.T.s or no. Especially you and I.  
  
Harry shrugged. Maybe someday people will want to know me and not The Harry Potter.  
  
Draco shook his head. I wish that were the case, Harry. I only wish that were the case.  
  
The pair soon found themselves in the common room with the other five, and Professor Snape soon joined them. First of all, let me say that you will all be receiving full marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts. A weary smile creased his face. Also, those of you that have mastered the Animagus transformation, he looked pointedly at Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione, will receive full marks in Transfiguration. You have all taken your History of Magic exam last year, as well as your Astronomy exam. Professor Flitwick assures me that you should be able to complete the Charms portion of the exams without further tuition, which leaves only Potions. The seven just waited. I have decided, based on reports of the healing potions you brewed regularly in field, to award you full marks in Potions as well. You will take the Charms exam tomorrow morning, and three of you will take the Transfiguration exam in the afternoon. I do not doubt that you will all make full marks. He paused. You are all free today, and Professor McGonagall suggested that you go swimming, or flying, or something enjoyable outdoors. You have all had to grow up too quickly, and most of wizarding society will be encouraging you to finish the process shortly. He looked at them and pursed his lips. Ron, you have it relatively easy, since you are dating Hermione, but the rest of you boys will be expected to escort eligible young ladies to grand balls over the summer, and I don't doubt that most of the wizarding world expects engagement announcements by Christmas – especially from you two, Harry, Draco. I'm sorry. It's not what you want, I'm sure, and I think it repugnant, but it is expected.  
  
Harry's mind was whirling. He wasn't even eighteen yet and he was going to have to choose now? Hermione looked at him sympathetically, and Harry willed himself not to look at Draco with anything but nonchalance. He caught Draco's gaze, and saw his own pain and misery echoed there. Harry let his shoulders sag.   
  
We're supposed to pick some pretty thing to be our decoration, then, is what you're saying, Professor? Draco spat out bitterly. Similar sentiments were echoed on the faces of all the other single boys in the room. How pleasant. I suppose we're supposed to look our best tonight to catch the pretty ones?  
  
Professor Snape heaved a large sigh. As I said, I would not have chosen this path for you. Any of you. But that is how things are expected to be.  
  
It was a subdued group that remained when Professor Snape had left. Harry sighed. I'm going to go swimming. Everyone else is in class or studying, so I'm not even going to worry about swimtrunks, unless Hermione cares.  
  
_She_ may not, but I don't know if I want her checking all of you guys out, Ron interjected.  
  
Lay off, Weasley, shot out Draco, and the others knew he was seriously upset; he hadn't called Ron by his first name for almost two years now. _You_ don't have to go marry someone that you don't care about. If Harry and the rest of us want to go skinny-dipping in the wany days of our youth, we are. Regardless of what you think your girlfriend should or shouldn't see. With that, Draco stood and stalked out of the room.  
  
Harry got up quietly. Sorry, Ron, but Draco's right. You have it easy. Why don't you and Hermione just stay up here and fuck some more if you're too concerned about her looking elsewhere. Harry knew it wasn't fair to his best friend, but dammit, someone had to pay. He was seventeen fucking years old and everyone was still trying to plan his life for him. He left as well, and the other three stood up to follow him. He heard Hermione address Ron behind him.  
  
Honestly, Ron! I want to go swimming, and I'm going to. Whether or not you come is up to you!  
  
Harry heard the potrait slam behind him and only one set of footsteps. He mentally shrugged. He doubted that Ron had realised that he would be expected to go ahead and marry Hermione in the same time scale. His tune would most likely change shortly thereafter. The six made their way to the lake shore and Harry quickly shed his garments and plunged into the cool water. Harry had never really had a childhood to speak of, so he was going to make the most of the day, and any subsequent ones like it.   
  
The six splashed around happily until time for lunch, when Colin Creevey came down to fetch them. He was rather surprised to see them all skinny-dipping but shrugged it off. Harry dried himself off in the most sexual way he could without attracting attention, casting sly glances at Draco as he did so. His lover was practically drooling, Harry noticed with pleasure. It had been two months, after all.  
  
After lunch, Harry stretched and suggested that they all take a nap for an hour or so before going flying and getting ready for the night's festivities. Draco was quick to agree, and there was not a wink of sleep in their room for that hour.  
  
Harry and Draco eagerly faced off in a contest for the Snitch on the Quidditch pitch. Flying for the joy of flying and not as part of a war effort was something else that had been sorely missed. The Quidditch Cup had been canceled halfway through the preceding year, and no matches had taken place during their seventh year. All too soon, though, it was time to go prepare for the celebration. It would only be Hogwarts students and other major figures in the war that night; the larger celebration would probably overtake the grounds and spill into Hogsmeade even, Harry assumed. The seven walked slowly up the castle, looking around at the bright afternoon light.  
  
There were days, Harry started quietly, when I thought that none of us would live to see another afternoon. Especially not another one at Hogwarts. And now, now that I know we will, part of me longs for the simplicity of the war. Good, bad. Us, them. I feel like a part of me is asleep and won't wake up.  
  
I know what you mean, Justin agreed. Aside from the danger of dying, there were days when it was more peaceful out there.  
  
The others nodded in agreement, sober as they entered the castle and climbed upwards to Lily Tower. Once inside, they peeled off into their respective rooms to shower and get dressed. Professor McGonagall had informed them at lunch that dress robes were expected, which had sent them all into a panic. The last ball of any kind had been during their fifth year, and the boys had all grown, and the girls knew that theirs were out of style. Consequently, she had told them that the house elves would deliver new robes that afternoon. Harry was a bit nervous about that. He did get a bit sick of wearing green; maybe, if he got green, Draco would switch with him, as they were nearly the same size.  
  
When the two emerged, clean, from the shower, there were two robes laid out, one dark blue and one dark green. Harry groaned. Fifty Galleons I'm supposed to wear green. You want to swap? Green's your House color anyway.  
  
Draco laughed. Sure. I always get dark blue myself and I'm rather tired of it. The two boys put on the robes quickly and went to wait on the others. Hermione was the next one out.   
  
Why do I have a feeling that you two switched robes?  
  
Because we did, Harry grinned. I'm sick of dark green and Draco said he was sick of dark blue, so we swapped.  
  
Hermione laughed. I can't say as I blame you. It will certainly be different than what's expected, and that's always a good thing.  
  
The ball was every bit as tedious as Harry had anticipated. Luckily, the seven could duck out of this one early, due to their N.E.W.T.s the next day. The next two weeks passed quickly, between N.E.W.T.s, plans for the next year, and catching up with the other students in their year, some of whom they had not seen for a long time. There were many days that were spent swimming, flying, and just talking outside. After being outside for so long, many had thought the Seven, as they were being called, would want to stay inside, but the outdoors had become part of them. Now, it was the day before the celebration, and Harry and the others were discussing their impending futures – or doom, depending on how you look at it.  
  
They're going to introduce us as The Seven,' McGonagall said, but I don't like that, Harry started. We started out as ten. If they want to call us anything, call us The Ten.  
  
The others nodded. We're still ten. Dean, Terry, and Susan are still with us. How could they not be, after everything? Draco asked rhetorically. The bigger problem is that the five of us – he indicated Justin, Mandy, Seamus, Harry and himself – are going to be paraded around like cattle for people to harvest. He frowned. Mandy, you sure you don't want to pick Justin or Seamus? That would take care of two of you.  
  
Why not you or Harry? Ron asked.   
  
Harry smiled, a harsh smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. We been _instructed_ with a quite specific list of which girls we should and should not escort. It was made quite clear that we are to pick a trophy wife. Not someone with an actual brain.  
  
Ron winced. Ouch. I didn't know.  
  
Oh, neither did we until last night. And I take it back about the no brain part. One of the girls does have a brain. Unfortunately I think of her like a little sister.  
  
  
  
_Your_ little sister, Ron.  
  
Ron made a face. Isn't that vaguely incestuous? Still, Draco could... He stopped as Draco shook his head.  
  
No, they assured me that Ginny Weasley was only a choice for Harry. Aesthetics, you understand. The red hair like Harry's mother had and all.  
  
The others gagged. None had realised what would be expected of them when it came to the end of the war. None of them were up to facing the crowds the next day. None of them knew what to expect. Harry and Draco were dreading it more than any of them. The next day would be like the first nail in the coffin that contained their happiness.


	5. Never Thought

_A/N: What to say? I was tempted to make this chapter a songfic with Leaving On a Jet Plane, but the words just don't fit quite right. grin Short Epilogue to follow, then sequel, which starts four years later._  
  
  
  
Harry descended the stairs towards the banquet along with the other remaining members of the Ten. Professor McGonagall and Minister Weasley were the two Masters of Ceremony, and they would be introducing them to the assembled big-wigs, as Draco had termed them.  
  
And now, we honor the Ten. First, in memory of the three they lost, we will have a moment of silence: Susan Bones, Terry Boot, and Dean Thomas. There was a long pause, and the seven outside the room shifted uncomfortably.  
  
What bloody good does a moment of silence do? Seamus asked angrily. Can't bring them back. Harry silently agreed with Seamus.   
  
And now, the other young people to whom we owe so much: Hannah Abbott. Justin Finch-Fletchley. Seamus Finnigan. Hermione Granger. Ronald Weasley. McGonagall said each name slowly as they walked in and took their seats at the head table.  
  
Finally, two boys who put to rest old House prejudice and a grudge between them personally to work together against Voldemort. The two who, together, defeated him at last. Harry heard Mr. Weasley take a deep breath. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.  
  
The roar was defeaning, and Harry briefly considered making a run for it, but Draco's reassuring hand on his back helped him to take a deep breath and move forward. As they stepped into the hall, Harry felt the slight, loving pressure leave him, and he tried not to let the twinge of disappointment he felt show on his face. He knew they couldn't show any sign of affection in public, but he so desperately needed Draco at that moment. They walked to the head table and sat with their friends. The seven looked at each other helplessly as the speeches continued. Finally, Professor McGonagall called for the food to be served.  
  
As they ate, Harry was able to look around the hall. The rest of Hogwarts was eating outdoors tonight, and the hall was filled with upper-level Ministry pukes and their families, plus some old established pureblood wizarding families that Draco pointed out discreetly when he could. Unfortunately, the end of the meal came, and the parade of giggly girls started.  
  
Be brave, my love, Draco whispered just before they were each whisked away in differing directions. Remember, we still go home to each other.  
  
For now, Harry whispered.  
  
Later on, Harry couldn't remember how many different giggly girls he had been introduced to. There had, luckily, been no dancing that night, but it meant that he had met more girls than he would if there had been a ball. It was past midnight when he told the latest one that he had to excuse himself, and he just kept going past the loo, running up the stairs until he was practically sprinting the rest of the way to Lily Tower. He had been up there only a few minutes when Hermione came in. Not going so well, hmm? She smiled sadly.  
  
No, it's not. I'm seventeen years old, 'Mione, I barely had a childhood, I spent my adolscence fighting off an evil wizard, and I'm supposed to get married before my nineteenth birthday to a trophy wife. On top of all that, I don't even LIKE women that way!  
  
Maybe Trelawney was right about you having a terrible fate awaiting you, Hermione jested, earning her only the tiniest of smiles.  
  
Maybe so, Hermione, maybe so. Harry stood. I think I'll go to bed now. It's been a long day and an even longer night.  
  
Harry wearily changed out of his dress robes and started to put on his pajamas when he realised it would hopefully be a waste of time. The first pleasant thought he had had for some hours cheered him as he climbed into bed and waited.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. He heard Draco swearing before he even reached the bedroom. Bloody stupid girls bloody giggling all bloody night long! Stupid little – oh. Hello. I wondered if you had left yet. Draco closed the door softly and cast a locking spell and a silencing charm before shedding his own robes and joining his lover in bed. Merlin! Harry, how... how in the world do they expect us to do this? Even if we weren't gay, it would be ridiculous.  
  
I know, Draco, I know. I don't understand it either. But... let's help each other forget, just for a little while at least. With that, Harry took matters into his own hands, and conversation ceased.  
  
  
  
It was just a couple of days later when Professor McGonagall approached the seven residents of Lily Tower and offered to allow them to stay in residence indefinitely. She was aware of the pressure on them all to marry, and was confident that they would do their wizarding duty, just as they had marched off to war and done their duty. All of them accepted, and it wasn't too much of a shock a few days later when Mandy moved her things into Justin's room. Two down, three to go, Harry thought morosely. With an empty room suddenly, it was suggested that Harry and Draco each have their own room, but they refused.  
  
I know it sounds odd, but the only times I've had to sleep in a room by myself were at the Dursleys', and I'd prefer not to remind myself of them, Harry explained.  
  
It was about two weeks after the large celebration that Sirius and Remus returned to Hogwarts. They had been doing work on the Continent and had elected to stay in Paris for a few extra days; it was the first time that the pair had ever been able to be together in a time of peace, and Harry was extraordinarily happy for them. When they returned, however, Harry wasn't nearly as pleased to see them. They were, apparently, quite excited that their godson would soon find a wife, and were full of advice on that score, not even letting Harry object to the plan at all. Harry was rather bitter and thought it hypocritical of them, but tried not to blow up until he was safely in his room with Draco in the evening.  
  
It was also around the same time that the balls began in earnest. The first few were at Hogwarts, and then the group had to begin traveling to Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and other wizarding areas in Great Britain. Unluckily for Harry, he still had to use Floo until his eighteenth birthday. Hermione was the only one younger than him, and as she was seeing Ron, they weren't expected at all the balls in the same way that Seamus, Harry, and Draco were. Even Justin and Mandy didn't have to attend as often once it was realised that they were together.  
  
The summer dragged interminably on. On Harry's birthday, there was to be a gala ball, hosted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley themselves, and everyone would be attending. In keeping with Mr. Weasley's fascination with Muggle things, the dress was Muggle black-tie, and Harry had to get a tuxedo for the event. Worse yet, he was expected to begin partnering only two or three girls, beginning at his party, and that meant he had to attempt to differentiate between them.  
  
It was the night after that party that he first mentioned it to Draco.  
  
Draco, I think we should leave.  
  
What are you talking about, Harry?  
  
We're both miserable here. We have nothing keeping us here other than a misplaced sense of obligation. We've done our part, we've saved the world, there are plenty of competent witches and wizards to take over everything. Let's leave.  
  
And where would we go?  
  
The United States. The Muggle United States. Most people our age are still considered kids, heading off to college to party and study. We need that, Draco, a hell of a lot more than we need to get married and carry on a secret homosexual love affair behind our wives' backs.  
  
Harry... you remember that I'm a pureblood wizard who's wincing inside?  
  
Yes, but Draco, that's the beauty of it all. We can still use our magic. Since we're both fully qualified, no tracking of our magic can be done. We can use our magic as long as we're not blatantly obvious.  
  
What about money?  
  
What about it? We'll discreetly withdraw large sums and change it into pounds, then open Muggle accounts. Once we get to America, we'll have it wired to American accounts.  
  
You have an answer for everything, don't you?  
  
Not really, Harry admitted, but I do for those couple of problems. I'm sure there will be more, but we'll have magic, and the Muggles won't.  
  
  
  
Is that a yes?  
  
When and where exactly?  
  
I have to get my Apparition license first. We need to have time to convert our money; we'll have to do that separately. You can do yours tomorrow while I'm getting my license. Leave a few Galleons in case we have to return quickly. As for where. I remember Hermione telling me that San Fransisco had a large gay population. We can find a nice, easy college there, one that parties alot too. We could actually have fun for once, Draco.  
  
This is a crazy plan, you realise.  
  
  
  
I love it. Let's do it. I'll check on plane tickets tomorrow too, when I go open up my Muggle bank account. The two laughed. No one would think that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would up and leave the wizarding world.  
  
It was a week later before Harry was able to go to Gringotts himself. He left 35 Galleons, as well as all his Sickles and Knuts, in his vault, and traded all of the rest for pounds. He and Draco had each made up a fake identification card, and his new account was opened in the name of Harry Cadeus. Draco had decided to shorten his name to Drake, in order to be slightly less flashy, so his new name was Drake Cobain. He had picked the last name out of a Muggle music magazine on his way to the bank, and neither he nor Harry knew who the guy was, but it sounded pretty cool, so Drake Cobain it was.  
  
Draco and Harry had to decide what to take and what to leave behind. Harry had shrunk his Firebolt, as well as his invisiblity cloak, and placed them in the bottom of his trunk. Most of his other magic things he left in the room. He left the Marauders' Map with a note attached saying that it was for Sirius and Remus to have back, and told Hedwig that she should treat Hermione like her owner now.  
  
Draco was making similar preparations, and then the two went down to dinner and pretended to retire early. In reality, they quickly changed into Muggle clothes and finished all of their packing before shrinking their trunks down and putting them in their pockets. Finally, everything was ready, their wands still in their pockets, and Harry sat down to write a note to everyone. They both signed it, and slipped out of the castle and outside the anti-Apparation wards before Apparating to a point just outside London's Heathrow Airport. There, the pair boarded their overnight, one-way flight to San Francisco, and fell asleep, Draco's head resting on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry woke up confused before he remembered that he and Draco had made their escape that night. He peered out the window and saw nothing but clouds, so he stopped the next flight attendant. Excuse me, sir, but could you tell me approximately where we are and what time it is? I inadvertantly packed my watch, and I know I've been asleep for quite some time.  
  
The older gentleman smiled pleasantly. Ah, yes, it's nearly morning, and we're over Nevada, I believe. We should be landing in San Francisco shortly.  
  
Harry smiled and roused Draco so that they could both enjoy the first sight of their new home. Immediately upon landing, the pair reserved a hotel room and set off to open a new, joint bank account. That accomplished, they spent the next two weeks visiting various colleges and talking to the people there before deciding where to attend. A few transfigurations and charms later, the school had admitted Harry Cadeus and Drake Cobain, and had complete admissions and medical files on each, complete with fake high school transcripts.   
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione had begun to worry when neither Harry nor Draco appeared at breakfast the next morning. When they finally looked inside the room, it was obvious that the pair had left. Hermione read the note silently, then looked at Ron. I think you should get Sirius, Remus, and Professor McGonagall, as well as the others. We'll meet in our common room in just a few minutes. Ron nodded, startled, and hurried to inform the people that Hermione had named.  
  
What's going on? Sirius asked as he and his lover stepped into the room. Wait. Where's Harry?  
  
That's what we need to talk about, Hermione said simply. I think everyone needs to read this note. She held out the piece of parchment, which Sirius accepted silently.  
  
  
_Dear Everyone,  
  
We hope you haven't worried about us, because you shouldn't. We're fine. We've fought Voldemort, saved the world, sacrificed our childhoods, and played along all summer. Not anymore.  
  
You see, we left. Tonight, what will be last night by the time you read this. Hermione, take care of Hedwig. We don't need owls in the Muggle world.  
  
Yes, the Muggle world. You want us to marry some empty-headed trophy, regardless of how we feel. Trust us, you will not find a single witch that either of us desires to marry. Yes, Hermione, that means what you think it means.  
  
Please don't come after us. We're going to have a childhood, and live life according to our rules now. We saved you from Voldemort, after all; it's the least that you all owe us.  
  
Harry & Draco_  
  
  
After everyone had read the letter, Sirius was the first to speak. Okay, Hermione, you appear to know more about this than anyone. What's going on?  
  
I should have realised, she said sadly. I knew Harry wasn't coping well, especially since he had thought he could put off fulfilling everyone's expectations for another few years. And I never guessed that Draco... well. She put on a false smile and turned to Sirius and Remus. I think you two made it worse. He expected some sympathy from you, given the circumstances. Then again, how could you have known?  
  
Known what? Remus asked, clearly puzzled.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. Harry was – is – gay. There was a collective gasp. From the letter, I assume that Draco is as well, and there's an implication of a relationship. Everyone was forcing them to get married, so they left.  
  
The occupants of the room were stunned. Harry's... gay? Ron squeaked, clearly unnerved. And I never knew? How long have you known, Hermione?  
  
A long time, she confirmed. The summer before our fifth year, actually.  
  
And you didn't tell me?  
  
It wasn't my place to tell you! Harry was terrified that someone might find out the truth; he knew what the implications were in the Muggle world, and the wizarding world is worse!  
  
She's right about that, Remus interjected. There's a reason we're the only openly gay couple in all of wizarding Britain.  
  
The remaining members of the seven and McGonagall sat quietly, before the professor finally spoke.  
  
I'll have to tell the press something. Cancel the balls. That sort of thing. I just... I hope they will come back to us someday.


	6. Epilogue: Reclaiming

  
  
Hey, Drake! Catch! Harry swung back and threw the American football into Drake's waiting hands. It was just three weeks into their first semester of college, and Harry and Drake were having the time of their lives.  
  
They had found a couple of friends in the dorms that were also gay, as well as some other open-minded people. None of them asked about anyone else's past, and everyone concentrated on the here and now, which was exactly what the British pair needed.  
  
Drake had decided to major in chemistry, given his affinity for potions class, and was sailing through his courses, magically bypassing the basic course requirements. Harry had struggled to decide on a possible career choice, but had decided on law school after awhile. A few more made-up transcripts and he would finish his bachelor's degree in political science and his law degree at the same time. More importantly, he was enjoying his studies just as much as Drake.  
  
The pair had joined the college's gay and lesbian association, and were some of its most active members. They explained that they had faced more prejudice in their particular town than almost anywhere else on earth, and left it at that.   
  
  
  
At Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione were finally settling in to their new quarters. Ron had taken over Madam Hooch's old job, and Professor Granger was settling in as the Transfiguration teacher. Sirius and Remus had stayed on as well, team-teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Justin and Mandy had stayed as well, taking over the History of Magic courses together. Seamus had disappeared just a few days after Harry and Draco, saying that he would see them all again someday, but that, for now, he figured Harry and Draco had the right idea.  
  
Rita Skeeter had hungrily latched on to the story of the two missing heroes, but the repeated pleas from their friends not to look for Harry or Draco had apparently had some effect, and the stories stopped arriving with alarming frequency.  
  
Ron and Hermione clung to the idea that at least Harry was happy, even if they couldn't talk to their best friend.   
  
  
  
Time passed, and there were those that forget about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, except for beng thankful that Voldemort was gone. Some days, even Harry Cadeus and Drake Cobain forgot about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, and all they had done and seen.  
  
  
_End Notes: The sequel, which is partially written, will be called Olympia'. The title of this fic, At the End of the Day', is a reference primarily to Les Miz... i.e. At the end of the day you're another day older/And that's all you can say for the life of the poor/ and so on. Olympia? That's a reference to Hole. Last track on Live Through This, mis-named Rock Star because of last minute substitution. _


End file.
